Christmas with the Ninjas
by Black Shard
Summary: Christmas cheer has spread all over Ninjago, giving everyone warm fuzzy feelings and the ninjas and kunoichi are no exception. Each couple have their own way of celebrating the holidays and in the end, there's the Christmas party to look forward to. There's really nothing like the holidays, especially when spending it with loved ones.
1. Snuggling by the Fire

**Christmas with the Ninjas**

**Hey guys! It's finally winter break &amp; I can start writing my Christmas story! XD**

**To start off, each chapter will star one couple and the end will have them all together! Also, this story takes place at least 3 years after the epilogue but first, here's Kai/Aria, who are (currently) the most popular couple on my new poll! Check it out &amp; enjoy my newest story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Snuggling by the Fire

The normally arid lands around Villa Celestia became cool and windy in the dead of winter. The plains weren't covered in snow but it was pretty cold.

To Aria, the cold weather was a little uncomfortable but not to the point she shivered like crazy, unlike Kai if he wasn't the ninja of _fire_. Thanks to his element, the spiky-haired ninja was like a living walking heater and whenever the ninjas were cold, they would cling to him like a lifeline, much to his annoyance.

But those days of adventuring through Ninjago were long gone.

Three years have passed since the first anniversary of the Overlord's defeat and everyone were moving on in their lives.

The town of Villa Celestia was decorated with Christmas-colored lights and with an extravagant Christmas tree at the center. The Mediterranean girl sighed once she reached it.

This was where she literally bumped into the ninjas for the first time.

Aria brushed her now long hair out of her face. Her wavy dirty blonde tresses now ended at the small of her back and she always opted to wear it in a high ponytail so it wouldn't bother her as much as it would if she kept it down. She didn't necessarily dislike it but she planned to have it cut to her preferred shorter look. Kai didn't mind her long hair but even he thought that shorter hair was more suitable for the tomboy.

Aria enjoyed the holidays because she loved her family dearly and loved nothing more than just spending time with them and tonight will be no exception.

Today, the ninjas and kunoichi were invited to a Christmas party at the monastery tonight and of course their families and friends can go too so the orange kunoichi was looking forward to it.

But there was also someone she can't stop thinking about…

'Kai…'

She felt a little bad for her boyfriend who had only his sister as his family and wanted to check up on him but not without telling her family.

"Papa," Aria spoke through her phone once her father picked up, "Is it okay if I go spend some time with Kai before the party?"

"Okay," Fortunately, Mrs. Fernandez approved of her little trip, "Just be back before the party."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Once her father hung up, Aria whistled for Breeze, who arrived in no time.

"Let's see how Kai's doing."

The dragon of wind roared and took to the skies towards Ignacia.

* * *

Unlike Villa Celestia, there was a lot of snow in Kai's hometown and having grown up in a more arid climate, Aria wasn't exactly used to it and neither was Breeze.

The dragon snorted in discomfort at all the snow getting on its snout.

"Sorry Breeze," Aria apologized, "I'll let you leave once we land."

No sooner had they landed that the dragon flew off but not before nuzzling its mistress as if in a farewell gesture. The kunoichi of wind made a beeline straight for the blacksmith shop.

Once she rang the doorbell, Kai answered. He _still_ opted to keep his spiky hair even after peace had finally arrived in Ninjago.

"Aria!" The fire ninja was surprised to see his girlfriend so suddenly, not that he minded.

"I came over to see how you're doing."

"Well make it quick. I hate the cold." Kai complained.

"Why does it matter to you?" Aria gave him a cross look, "You're the ninja of fire."

"I know but before, I _hated_ it."

"Let me in, Kai. I know what'll cheer you up."

Once Aria got inside, she practically raided the kitchen and soon, the house was filled with the sweet scent of warm cinnamon and rich chocolate.

"What are you making?" Kai asked once the goodies were done.

"Cinnamon cookies and hot chocolate." Aria answered once she set the plate and mugs down, "They're my mama's recipes and one of my all-time favorites."

"I can see why." The fire ninja managed to get out as he stuffed his face, "They're good!"

"They're always good, no matter what time of year it is." The kunoichi of wind said as she also began to eat the cookies.

* * *

As they munched away on some sweet Christmastime treats, Aria tried to strike a conversation.

"Are you going to the party?" She asked.

"Of course," Kai replied, "I wouldn't miss an opportunity to be with my brothers."

"Yeah…"

It's been a while since the ninjas and kunoichi last got together and the Christmas party will be the perfect opportunity to catch up.

Once the couple finished the cookies and hot chocolate, they soon found themselves in front of the fireplace which already had a warm fire thanks to Kai's powers.

"How's your family doing?" Kai asked.

"They're doing fine. Bella's getting used to middle school and Tony's looking for a new job but generally speaking, things are going well."

"That's nice."

Aria felt Kai's warm arms wrap around her but she welcomed the notion and snuggled against his broad chest.

"How do _you_ like to normally spend Christmas?"

"Usually, Nya and I just hang out with our parents but my favorite part was snuggling together by the fire but now, it's just Nya and me."

Kai's mentioning of his sister made the wind wielder realize the sister of fire wasn't around.

"By the way, where's Nya?"

"She left to be with Jay but she'll be back before the party."

"Really? You're actually letting her live her life?" Aria asked dryly.

"S-she brainwashed me!" The brother of metal testified.

"I'm not surprised!" The wind wielder laughed, her sky blue eyes twinkling with mirth. But even she knew about Jay and Nya's… recent 'change' in their relationship. What shocked the spirited girl even more was that Kai had nothing against it.

Looks like miracles don't just happen on Christmas…

The couple sat by the fireplace, watching the flames flicker and dance with the wind's direction, the perfect metaphor of their relationship.

It was no wonder why this was Kai's favorite part of celebrating Christmas…

"By the way, it must've been rough…" The olive-skinned girl said all of a sudden.

"What's been rough?" Kai asked.

"You know… Your first Christmas without your parents…"

"It _was_ a very difficult time," The fire ninja sighed, "It was lonely without our parents, especially for the first time but Nya and I were always close and we had each other's back ever since."

"That's nice. I don't know what I'd do in your shoes. I love my family too much to imagine what it would be like to lose them."

"No one can live forever. Not even us," Kai responded, "But that's why we must make the most of today."

"Yeah…"

The two just snuggled together, the only sound being the crackling of the fire. They were happy being in each other's arms and Aria was already nodding off to sleep in the comforting warmth, allowing Kai to gaze at her peaceful form cuddled up against his figure. Even now, she still had her unique beauty that took hold of him ever since they first met.

But the red ninja was glad Aria visited him for a reason he has yet to tell her.

Hidden from his lover, Kai fiddled with a tiny box in his pocket. His relationship with the orange kunoichi was full of fiery passion but they didn't want to rush into something so big quickly. But having been in a relationship for a few years, he can't imagine life without her… at all…

These feelings that were once so strange and new to him were the flames of love being fueled by the winds the olive-skinned girl controlled. Kai toyed with the box again, feeling his courage increase. He always tried to come up with the perfect way to pop _the_ question and with such a moment to themselves, especially on Christmas, now couldn't be more perfect.

Hopefully Aria's family won't get mad at him for this…

"Aria, I'm actually happy you came here because there's something I want to say to you."

The fire ninja moved so he was right in front of her, still hiding the tiny box from her…

"Aria Fernandez, I know we had a terrible start years ago and at first, we didn't really get along but during our adventures, I felt a spark deep within me awaken whenever you were around. I finally knew how Jay felt with my sister and it's moments like this with you that makes me wish time will stop. Aria, I don't want to be separated from you ever again."

"Kai, what are you saying?"

The fire ninja didn't answer, merely kneeling on one knee in front of his girlfriend, finally taking out the tiny box and opening it to reveal its contents.

Aria gasped at the beautiful piece of jewelry in front of her.

The ring was like no other because Kai made it himself.

Like his sister having slight control over fire, he had some control over metal and it proved to be quite handy in his job as a blacksmith. The little gold band had a twisting pattern like the flames dancing in the wind and in the center was a cluster of rubies and topaz to match their colors. It was as if symbolizing their souls becoming one…

Wait…

Was he actually…?

Aria was at a complete loss of speech but that gave Kai the opportunity to pop the question…

"Aria Fernandez, will you marry me?"

* * *

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**What will Aria say?**

**Find out when the ninjas &amp; kunoichi head off to the party!**

**Also, if any of you are wondering about the 'change' with Jay &amp; Nya, you'll have to wait until their chapter comes up to find out because I'm a horrible person! :D**

**Anyway, please review!**


	2. Of Cakes & Carols

**Christmas with the Ninjas**

**Guess who updated again! That's right! This fic will be updated daily until Christmas day! I've actually been working on this story since November! Anyway, here's the next couple &amp; I also want to make things clear. Each chapter about the couple takes place at the very same time right before the party in the finale! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Of Cakes &amp; Carols

Being in a northern location, there was plenty of snow up in Meerheim.

Cole crinkled his nose in discomfort as a snowflake landed on the tip. He wasn't usually one for cold weather but kept his complaints to himself because it was worth it.

Christmas in Meerheim was certainly different from Ninjago City.

Ninjago City will be filled with lights and Christmas decorations. Every door had a wreath and in the center of the town was a huge Christmas trees with enough lights to blind the Overlord if he was still alive. It was all a little too 'glitzy' for the black ninja's tastes but Meerheim was not as 'in your face' like Ninjago City and that's why he preferred it. The humble town still had plenty of lights but it wasn't so much to the point it practically blinded him and the decorations were not as extravagant but nonetheless cute.

His absolute favorite thing about Christmas wasn't playing in the snow or getting presents. The one thing he enjoyed most about it was cake, surprise surprise.

Before she passed away, his mother would practically force Lou to buy a Buche de Noel cake on Christmas even if it was mostly she and Cole who scarfed down the cake.

The black ninja let out a low bittersweet sigh.

He missed those days but he learned to move on. He even finally forgave Garmadon for his past misdeeds, knowing it was no use to begrudge the reformed man forever and he managed to get over his mother's death with the help of Kai, Nya, and Luna.

* * *

Having had enough of standing near the frozen beach, Cole went off to Luna's house where he was staying before the party at the monastery. The moment he got in, Lou greeted him with a bunch of ramblings about how he could've caught a cold and it would mess up his singing voice.

Lou, who fortunately approved of his son's relationship with the ambitious singer, also decided to visit Meerheim for the holidays along with the rest of his quartet. For obvious reasons, Luna got along with the quartet. He can never forget how they all gushed over her beautiful voice as she sang 'O Holy Night'. Lou wouldn't stop praising his son for having such a talented girlfriend but knew he saw her for more than her singing prowess.

After initial greetings with his father and his quartet, the black ninja made for the kitchen. Cole opened the fridge to stare at a certain box. He licked his lips knowing what was inside.

Coincidentally, Luna and her mother had a similar tradition of having Christmas cake but being German, they almost always got a Black Forest Cake. That scrumptious chocolate cake with all those sweet cherries, indulgent chocolate curls, and fluffy whipped cream was like a temptress calling out to him. He can't wait to eat that up…

"Cole, there you are."

The black ninja turned around and his heart was filled with love and devotion once he saw Luna like it usually did.

Luna's auburn hair no longer reached her thighs like they used to when they first met. She had it trimmed so her slightly wavy locks was waist-length and her clothes were nearly indiscernible under her thick winter jacket. But Cole always saw her for her personality, not looks alone.

Because of that, he began to have serious thoughts of being with her for the rest of his life.

He had actual thoughts of proposing to Luna. She was such a sweet and talented young woman and like earth and water, one 'healed' the other. Luna was there to remind Cole not to work too hard sometimes and in turn, he helped her maintain confidence. He wished he could ask her to marry him now but Lou urged him to wait just a little longer. Although he didn't mind having a daughter-in-law like Luna, he didn't want his son to rush into marriage. Lou kept reminding his son that he and Estelle dated for at least four years before he proposed, even though she kept giving VERY strong hints on marriage shortly before…

Maybe he can afford to wait just a little to see what Luna thinks about marriage…

But enough about that. There's a cake just waiting to get eaten.

"So Luna, when do we get to eat the cake?" Cole begged.

"Just wait a little longer, Cole," Luna chuckled, "Your father and his quartet want to go caroling and I thought it'll be nice to come along too."

The cake-loving ninja would've yelled 'NO!' but he didn't want to be a Scrooge on Christmas.

"I-I don't sing…" The earth wielder blushed.

"It doesn't matter if you can sing or not," The sweet-natured girl said, "As long as you get to be with your loved ones, that's all that matters and that's what Christmas is about."

Cole couldn't help but smile. Even after all those adventures years ago, Luna still thought with her heart but that doesn't mean she didn't learn anything from her experiences. The once timid girl was now more willing to express her true feelings, whether everyone else liked it or not and was less scared of new challenges.

"But once this is over, we're going to have cake, right?"

"_Ja_."

Sighing in defeat, Cole followed his girlfriend and his father out the house.

'This is going to be a long day…'

* * *

The group went caroling around Meerheim, singing in front of the townspeople.

Obviously, Luna and the Royal Blacksmiths got a lot of attention.

Cole was just as enamored with Luna's voice as he did when he heard her sing for the first time as she delivered another beautiful rendition of 'O Holy Night' that received ovations. Next, the Royal Blacksmiths sang a bunch of classics like 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' and 'Deck the Halls'. Despite his girlfriend and father's urgings, Cole refused to sing.

Besides, his patience was wearing thin.

He HAD to get some cake before he goes mad!

"Come on! Let's get this over with!" The usually serious ninja whined after what felt like hours of singing around the town.

"Not until you sing." Luna responded.

…

"You're kidding me, right?" Cole was seriously hoping his girlfriend was just joking.

"Nope!" The German girl answered with slight teasing in her melodious voice, "Either you sing, or no cake."

"W-WHAT!?"

"Listen to her, Cole," Even Lou urged his son to sing, "You won't want to disappoint your lover, especially on Christmas, am I right?"

Now Cole was utterly stumped.

He didn't want to appear selfish but if there was one thing he hated more than the Serpentine when they were alive, it was singing.

It wasn't about whether or not he could sing but if the ninjas heard him, they will NEVER let him live it down but they weren't here, were they?

Also, he didn't want to let his loved ones down on such a joyous occasion…

"Fine!" Cole sighed, "But do NOT tell the ninjas about this!"

"Okay." The kunoichi merely shrugged it off.

Gathering more than a little courage, Cole cleared his throat and began to sing 'Jingle Bells'. The pseudo audience were pleasantly surprised at his singing prowess.

Who knew Cole can actually sing?

The strong ninja of earth had a surprisingly smooth baritone voice that can make any girl swoon in a heartbeat. It was strange why he would deny such a talent.

"That was amazing!" Luna clapped once he finished, "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

"Because I don't," Cole sighed, "I just don't feel comfortable doing it. Not since my mom died…"

The aqua-eyed girl felt bad for reawakening any bitter memories. Even Lou looked melancholic remembering his deceased wife.

"I'm… sorry… I didn't mean to bring up some memories…"

"It's okay, Luna," The earth wielder kissed his lover on the cheek, "It's all in the past. I've finally moved on."

"Speaking of moving on, I know what will cheer you up, son." Lou said.

Cole's hopes have finally gone up. Now that they were done caroling, it's time for…

"We can finally have cake?" He asked, his emerald eyes twinkling with excitement.

"No," The father of earth chuckled, "We're going to the party at the monastery."

The poor earth ninja felt like his world has come crashing down.

He had to go through hell and back just to wait several more hours before he can eat cake!?

"W-what about the cake!?"

"Actually, I'm thinking about having the cake with the others at the party." Luna said.

"W-what!?"

"I'm sure the others would like some cake. I wouldn't want them to be left out." The kunoichi of water smiled, oblivious to Cole's despair.

The poor ninja was now a stuttering mess.

"Cole, Christmas isn't just about getting presents or eating cake," His girlfriend reminded him of the true importance of the holiday, "It's about being with your loved ones, whether you're just hanging out at home or having fun at a party. It's moments like these that are truly precious."

The earth ninja knew she was right.

Even if he won't be having cake for another long while, he was still happy being with her and his father and that's what Christmas is all about.

"You're right," He said, "It's good enough just being with you."

The loving couple shared a tender kiss that was sweeter than any kind of cake.

Just being together made this the perfect Christmas for both of them.

* * *

**Two down, three to go!**

**You should all know that Cole &amp; Luna's chapter was going to involve cake! It's also funny since I'm going to actually make a Christmas cake IRL! XD**

**I hope you're all enjoying this fluffy holiday story &amp; review!**


	3. A Very Special Birthday

**Christmas with the Ninjas**

**It's Day 3 guys! We're halfway through the story! I have to admit, this was my favorite chapter to write because no matter what everyone says about HIS birthday, I can NEVER get rid of this headcanon of mine! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Very Special Birthday

Arbouria hasn't had this much snow since the 'Year of Chaos' when it was struck by blizzards.

However, it wasn't so bad.

The townspeople were awed by the winter weather and most of the children were out having snowball fights and building snowmen.

As much as she adored flowers, Heather appreciated the pure beauty of winter. The kunoichi of nature held out her hand to catch the tiny snowflakes dancing down from the sky. Every single snowflake had its unique shape so they always reminded her of a certain ex-robot…

'Zane…'

Like the snowflakes even he can create, the ninja of ice was truly like no other and it wasn't just because he was a robot. He was very sweet and selfless, always doing whatever he can to help anyone in need, even now in this era of peace. He wasn't one for violent video games or flirting with girls unlike his brothers before meeting Heather. He always did things at his own pace and even if it got him in trouble a few times, he was accepted for who he was, no matter what.

It always felt nice sharing a special occasion with each other but there was another reason why Christmas was so special for them.

Believe it or not, Zane's birthday was on Christmas.

He was actually born on Christmas day back in his first life and when his father rebuilt him as a robot, he waited until Christmas to activate him for the first time. Heather thought it was neat to have a birthday on a holiday but some thought otherwise. The ninjas only expressed pity for the ex-nindroid over his birthday to the point Jay actually said that his birthdays must suck. Ever since then, he's been deathly afraid of Venus fly traps.

But now that she thought about it, Christmas must be bittersweet to Zane for other reasons.

Because of what happened to his wife when Zane was born, Heather believed that this normally festive time of year may have been hard on the late Dr. Julien. The poor man lost his wife when both of them should've celebrated an even more joyous day welcoming their son.

Before going to the party, Heather wanted to squeeze in some time for Zane's birthday. The ice ninja admitted that there were times he felt neglected since his birthday was easily ignored due to all the hype about Christmas but the English girl was going to make that change.

Heather did whatever she could to make this day all about Zane's birthday before they'll have to go to the party at the monastery.

She really hoped Zane liked what she had in store for him.

Heather still had vivid memories trying to find a birthday cake that wasn't already adorned with blatant Christmas-y decorations. She finally found an individual-sized white chocolate blueberry cheesecake. Luckily, it didn't have 'Merry Christmas' already written on it but she paid extra to make it say 'Happy Birthday' instead.

Next was finding the perfect present for him. She didn't go for just any present. She wanted to make sure this present can express her feelings for him and for it to be something he'll enjoy. It wasn't easy but she managed to find one but it wasn't over. She wanted to find some wrapping or bow that wasn't red and green but all she could find was a thin ice blue ribbon to tie around the plain white box. It wasn't much but Zane was a humble man and hopefully he'll like it unlike last year…

Last year, Lloyd gave Zane a 'combination' present wrapped in red and green and actually said 'Merry Birthmas' to him. What was even worse was that the 'present' was a generic Christmas card that just HAD to remind him that his birthday was on Christmas. If that wasn't bad enough, the ninjas openly said that they actually FORGOT!

The usually polite girl was mortified that the ninjas can't even remember Zane's birthday!

So this year, she was going to make sure the former nindroid won't be left out.

With the cake and present ready, all she had to do was to find her boyfriend.

* * *

The English girl wandered through the now snowy Arbouria.

All this snow was probably caused by the white ninja's presence now that he decided to settle down here several months ago. The former nindroid was currently living with Heather and her family until he found enough money from his current job at one of the local bakeries to find his own place.

A shrill caw echoed across the pale sky, grabbing Heather's attention.

"Oh, there you are." Heather greeted the mechanical falcon who was still loyal to Zane, "Do you know where Zane is?"

The falcon nodded and flew off towards the outskirts of the town with the plant wielder in tow, eventually leading her to a frozen lake that was crowded.

Out on the frozen lake everyone's eyes were glued on Zane. The white ninja was figure skating like a pro like a beautiful ice prince. He displayed a marvelous show of intricate jumps and spins on the ice. He could be a professional figure skater if he wanted but that will be his choice.

Once the ice ninja's performance ended and the ovations died down, Zane noticed his lover.

The ever beautiful Zane still hasn't changed a bit with his pale platinum blonde hair sticking up and icy blue eyes that used to glow but the plant wielder still loved them the way they were. As for Heather herself, she changed her look a bit. Her light brown hair was now short at the same length Nya and Aria had back when they were on their quest to save Ninjago but still wore her trademark scarlet headband. But Zane didn't care about what she looked like. Even if they both grow old with age, he'll still love her just as much as he did throughout their adventures.

"Heather, what brings you here?" The white ninja was pleasantly surprised by her visit. He held her hand in his the moment he put his normal shoes back on and caressed her rosy lips with his own cool ones.

"Today's a special day," Heather hinted on why this day was so important to them, "And what could be better than sharing it with you?"

"Being with the other ninjas and kunoichi at the party?" The somewhat oblivious Zane replied.

The kunoichi of nature shook her head but chuckled.

The ex-robot can be… awkward… but she loved him for being himself, no matter what.

"Come on, Zane! I have something for you!"

The English girl took the former nindroid by the arm and led him to her house.

* * *

Inside Heather's home, the former nindroid was told to keep his eyes shut as the English girl set up the cake and present before him. Knowing him, the plant wielder was sure he already knew what was going on but still did as he was told. He was always such a polite young man.

"Okay Zane. You can open your eyes now."

Pale crystalline eyes opened and the ice ninja was surprised by the cake and present before him with Heather sitting right across from him.

"Heather…! You did all this for me…?" The former nindroid stared at her in astonishment.

No one has ever done anything like this for his birthday since he lived in the Birchwood Forest with his father before his first passing.

"Yes," The plant wielder smiled with a light blush that almost hid her faint freckles, "Today's an even more special day because it's also your birthday."

"You… remembered my birthday…?"

"Of course! I don't want you to feel left out! That's why I got you this!"

Heather handed over the present to her boyfriend. She still felt a little bad for giving something so plain but Zane was genuinely touched by the gift. He gingerly took the box in his hands and undid the ribbon and opened it. Once he got a peek at the present, he felt his now human heart warm up.

Inside the box was a frame designed to look like a bunch of snowflake flowers surrounding the picture of himself and Heather in each other's arms. The picture was taken on their date up in the Frozen North near the area where Zane found the Shurikens of Ice. He remembered taking Heather there last year on a date to show her the auroras that occur there every winter. Even in the photo, the dazzling lights swirled above them.

"Heather, you didn't have to go through all that just to make me happy. Just spending time with you is all I need."

Zane was undeniably happy that Heather remembered his birthday despite it being Christmas but did she really have to go through so much for his sake?

"I know but Zane, I love you and I don't want you to feel left out on your birthday."

"Although I truly appreciate all this, I don't need cakes and presents to enjoy my birthday. Being with you alone is the only thing I need to make this day feel special."

"Do you really mean that?"

"I will _never_ lie to you, Heather," Zane said with honesty in his smooth velvety voice, "You have been vital to me ever since we confessed our love. However, I also want to say thank you for all you have done for me. I love you…"

"I love you too, Zane."

The two shared a kiss scented with spring roses and wintery mint. Once their lips separated, the couple got to share the cake together and just relish each other's company. But there was one last thing Heather had to do…

"Oh, and before I forget… Happy Birthday."

* * *

**YES!**

**I've always had this headcanon that Zane's birthday is on Christmas! I don't care what everyone else says! Now that we're halfway through the story, it's time to see which of the two remaining couples will be next!**

**Stay tuned &amp; review!**


	4. The Perfect Gift

**Christmas with the Ninjas**

**Finally! Now we're at Jay &amp; Nya's chapter &amp; we'll FINALLY see what the big change mentioned in Kai &amp; Aria's chapter! So what were you all guessing? Find out in the latest chapter of my Ninjago Christmas story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Perfect Gift

"Kai! I'm going to go see Jay!"

Nya called out to her brother before leaving.

"But Nya!" Of course the brother of metal would object, "It's too dangerous to go out there!"

"I'll be fine! Stop worrying!"

"But what about- "

"Kai, you know about my relationship with Jay." The kunoichi of metal reminded her sibling of her and Jay's relationship and that finally got him to hold his tongue.

Even Kai can't deny that his sister and the blue ninja truly loved each other and it's because of that love that they were…

"Fine…" The fire ninja (reluctantly) relented, "But you better be back before the party."

"I promise!" The sister of fire exclaimed before bolting out the door.

Nya whistled for Star, her ever loyal dragon companion. The creature swooped in and took off for the Sea of Sand once given commands.

* * *

Throughout the short trip, the former kunoichi leader stared at her dainty hand. She smiled as she stroked the tiny jewelry wrapped around her finger. A silver engagement ring studded with rubies and sapphires stared back at her.

Yes. Jay and Nya were actually engaged.

The petite but strong-willed kunoichi was surprised that Jay had the courage to propose to her before the other ninjas have done so with their respective kunoichi.

But what _really_ surprised her was that Kai didn't oppose their engagement.

Well, she and Jay have known each other for years and Kai himself was one to talk with what he has in store for Aria.

The wedding was planned for the spring when the cherry blossoms will be in bloom. She always had an affinity for them and it was also around that time that her parents got married. Nya was sure they would've approved of her relationship with Jay. Before their passing, they often told her and Kai to marry for love and she and Jay loved each other very dearly.

Soon, the kunoichi of metal caught sight of her destination.

The junkyard with all of its 'tire mountains' still stood in the middle of the desert. Although Jay now lived in Ninjago City, he wanted to visit his parents for the holidays. He complained about them WAY more than Cole does about his dad but it was apparent he still loved them.

Being in a desert, the junkyard had no snow but it was definitely chilly.

Nya can't help but shiver as she knocked on the trailer door.

Not even a few seconds passed before Jay answered.

"Nya!" The blue ninja greeted his future wife.

Just like when he met her for the first time, Jay felt his heart skip a beat. Even after three years, he was still in love with Nya just as much as he was when they first met at the Fire Temple. The only difference was that they were now engaged.

Also, Nya began growing out her ebony locks and her once short hair was now long and nearly reached her elbows. Her flowing midnight tresses were now almost as long as Luna's hair now but Jay still preferred her with shorter hair.

Just like he said when the Trial of Metal ended, he found her more beautiful with short hair. It somehow made the sister of fire look more like herself.

"Oh Nya! It's SO nice to see you!" Edna was also delighted to see her future daughter-in-law.

Luckily, Jay's parents approved of their relationship since the very beginning and were thrilled when their son announced the engagement. The Walkers were just as talkative as ever, talking about every little thing that happened in their lives, from Jay's visit to the cards they got.

"So Nya, looking forward to the party?" Jay asked.

"Of course it'll be nice!" Nya chuckled, "We get to hang out together, give presents…"

Whatever his fiancé said after that was lost to the lightning ninja.

He had the horrific realization that he still hasn't gotten Nya a present!

"Uh… Nya, you won't mind if I go back into the shop?"

"Of course not, but why- ?"

Before she can finish, her fiancé was already gone…

* * *

Jay scrambled through his possessions in his room in a state of panic.

'Shoot! I didn't get Nya a present!'

The lightning ninja scrambled through the pile of tools and blueprints on his desk, trying to find _something_ that could make a good gift for his fiancé. He kept (mentally) kicking himself for not getting her a present.

'Some husband I'm gonna be…' He berated himself for not getting something for his fiancé for Christmas of all things.

Jay dug through all his belongings but couldn't find _anything_ that could make the perfect gift. It all seemed hopeless but the blue ninja felt a light bulb go off in his cranium.

'Wait! Why buy her a present anyone else can get if I can make something special just for her? How hard can it be?'

Jay took out some blank paper and immediately went to work designing the perfect gift. If there was one thing he was good at besides being a ninja, it was inventing.

Why buy something anyone could get if he can make something that's one of a kind?

The ninja inventor racked his brain to think up of something.

'Would she want some neat gadget or something cute?' The Scandinavian ninja drew out many designs for a present but he didn't want to go for something 'generic'. He tried to come up with something original that can express his love for his soon-to-be wife.

Finally, he designed the perfect gift for the metal wielder.

Jay grabbed every piece of metal he can find and went straight to work. Time has a funny way of flying by so fast when one's working so hard…

"Jay, is everything alright in there?" Ed's voice echoed from beyond the door, "It's been nearly an hour since you locked yourself in your room."

'An hour already!?' Jay was shocked by how long it's been since he left Nya with his parents.

"E-e-everything's fine Dad!" The lightning wielder answered, "I'm just fixing something!"

"You better make it quick!" The father of lightning called out, "We wouldn't want to be late to the party, wouldn't we?"

"O-of course not! I'll get this thing done in a jiffy! Just talk to Nya or something!"

Once the footsteps faded, Jay worked faster than he's ever done before with his perfect gift. He even utilized his lightning powers to build his one-of-a-kind present. It's gonna be so awesome it'll make everything else Nya will get at the party look like trash!

Just a little more and…

"PERFECT!"

Jay stood back to feast his sapphire eyes on his latest creation.

In his hands was a heart made of metal but the front was made of clear glass so he can see the center. The ninja inventor concentrated on his lightning powers as he held it and the center of the hollow heart began to give off a blue glow as electric sparks danced around inside.

It was exactly what his heart felt like whenever Nya was near. Just the sight of the beautiful yet strong maiden made sparks go off in his heart. Even their elements complimented one another as metal conducts electricity. Within the metal and glass heart, the sparks were small yet bright like those he felt within his very being whenever he was with Nya and he knew it will get even better with their upcoming wedding.

Now all he had to do was bring the present to Nya.

He can't WAIT to see her smile once he shows it to her…

* * *

Being a patient woman, Nya took the Walkers' conversations in stride but she kept wondering what Jay was up to. Her fiancé left all of a sudden over an hour ago and she was getting worried that something might have happened to him…

"Nya!" Jay finally returned.

"Jay?"

Her husband-to-be stood before her still having his boyish charm after three years. He blushed as he hid something behind his back, piquing her curiosity.

"Jay, what are you hiding?" She asked in a slightly teasing tone.

"I-I'm sorry I took so long, but I made a little something for you, you know, since it's Christmas." Jay was nearly shaking with anticipation as he approached Nya with his present.

But Lady Luck was especially cruel to him on what should've been a joyous occasion. The ninja inventor tripped on his own feet and came crashing down onto the floor, landing flat on his face and the sound of glass breaking reverberated in his eardrums.

'No…!'

Jay scrambled to his feet and much to his horror, his biggest fear came true.

Just a couple of feet away was the dented metal and shattered glass that was all that remained of his 'heart'.

"_**NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! !"**_

Jay kept screaming and crying in a melodramatic way over the literally broken heart.

Nya rushed to her fiancé's side in a flash, looking at the ruined gift with curiosity.

"Jay! What's wrong?"

"It's ruined! It's all ruined! This is the worst Christmas ever!" The blue ninja screamed and cried like a baby.

"What's ruined?"

"My heart!" Jay pointed at the destroyed heart, "I was going to give it to you to express my love but it's broken! Just like THIS heart!" He pointed at his chest as he continued sobbing.

"Jay, it's alright!" Nya tried to comfort her husband-to-be, "I really appreciate everything you've done for me but I don't need a present from you to have a perfect Christmas."

"Y-y-you're just saying that to m-make me feel b-b-better…" He sniffled.

"No, I really mean it," The kunoichi of metal helped up her fiancé, "Just being with you alone is the perfect gift. You're all I can ever want for Christmas."

"Y-you really mean it…?" Jay hiccupped.

"Of course," The smile on Nya's face said more than any words could, "Why else would I even say all that? Jay, you're not perfect but that's what I like about you. You're perfectly imperfect."

Nya wrapped her slender arms over Jay's shoulders and kissed him and soon, he kissed back. Ed and Edna smiled at the scene before them.

But what made the kiss even more adorable was the mistletoe the young couple didn't notice hanging above them.

Jay and Nya didn't need presents as long as they had each other for Christmas.

Just being with each other was the perfect gift for both of them.

* * *

**Awwww, isn't that sweet?  
**

**Now there's just 1 couple left &amp; then the Christmas party! I'm already excited but I've been pretty busy with Christmas stuff IRL but I try to squeeze in time to update this story!**

**Review!**


	5. Let it Snow

**Christmas with the Ninjas**

**It's Christmas Eve guys!**

**Now here's the last couple in this penultimate chapter of my Christmas story! I hope the wait was worth it for all you Lloyd/Iris fans! Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Let it Snow

The monastery looked even more festive with the lights on the roofs and the interior had even more decorations.

Lloyd helped his father and uncle put up the banners while Iris, Haruka, and Misako set up the tables and other decorations. With much of the people of Ninjago invited, they'll have to go all out to impress them. The hero of Ninjago can't help but smile the whole time.

The golden ninja had every reason to be happy.

It was nice to finally have Christmas with his complete family.

Despite urgings from his son and brother, the reformed Garmadon didn't want to move back to the monastery, saying his life there was now little more than a childhood dream.

After the first anniversary of the Overlord's defeat, Garmadon wanted a more peaceful lifestyle and since lived with Haruka at her house in the secluded mountains. Sensei Wu and Misako still visited frequently as did Lloyd and Iris but they still respected their wishes for a more secluded life after everything that has happened to them.

Ever since his tour around Ninjago ended, Lloyd resided at the monastery while Iris went back to her parents but she often visited her boyfriend.

"Doesn't it look nice?" Iris asked, pointing at all the decorations.

"Yeah."

Lloyd's heart still skipped a beat whenever he was close to the pink kunoichi.

Their bodies still haven't aged, most likely because of their biological age still catching up with their physical bodies, but she still looked 'mature' to him. Sure, she still liked to tease him once in a while and her giggly habits came up every now and then, but she became wiser from all the experiences she went through.

"Iris!" Mr. Zvezda, who was also visiting with his wife, called out to his daughter.

Even the pink kunoichi's parents accepted her decision to remain the way she is, even if her age doesn't match with her body. They knew she matured into a young woman inside and out.

"Yes, Daddy?" Iris still addressed her parents in a childlike manner.

"Can you help put this star on the tree?" The pink kunoichi's father held up the decoration.

"Sure!"

"I'll help too." Lloyd felt almost compelled to help his girlfriend.

"Lloyd, I can handle it." The Russian girl gave her lover a quick peck on the cheek before getting onto the ladder to put the star on top of the tall Christmas tree in the center of the main room.

Lloyd couldn't help but stare at Iris' figure as she put on the final decoration. Now he didn't feel so bad about the Tomorrow's Tea affecting Iris. She was still petite but had the right amount of curves in the right places, her deep violet eyes still had a pure childlike mirth in them, and her brownish gold hair still fell in delicate waves and curls now only reached a few inches past her shoulders rather than the small of her back.

Once the decorations were all set, the couple can't wait to play out in the snow.

Being children at heart, the golden ninja and kunoichi of time still got excited over the childish aspects of the holidays like playing in the snow and getting presents but it was also nice to see the ninjas and kunoichi at the party.

But something else caught the pink kunoichi's attention.

"Lloyd! Look!" Iris pointed upward.

The golden ninja craned his neck and he could a pit in his stomach.

Right above them was a mistletoe.

Although he grew out of his phobia of anything mushy and clichéd, Lloyd still didn't like getting all 'lovey-dovey' about this sort of stuff.

"You know what happens when a couple are under the mistletoe, don't you?" Iris teased him.

The young hero refused to answer.

He already knew but that doesn't mean he was looking forward to it!

Meanwhile, Iris chuckled at his bewildered face.

The golden ninja was still handsome with his wavy blonde hair and confident smirk he pulled off every now and then during their adventures. The biggest change were his eyes that were green and red, which were coincidentally Christmas colors. Now, they were just a pure emerald green now that the venom that corrupted him since birth was purged.

"Come on, Lloyd," Haruka urged her son, "You should get into the Christmas spirit!"

"You should kiss her," Even Garmadon suggested, "It's part of tradition, isn't it?"

Lloyd may be more honest with his feelings for Iris but he wasn't one for showing affection out in public and especially in front of his parents. They would always tease him to no end!

"I-I can't! I'm getting kinda hungry…" He tried to lie his way out of this one.

"We're not falling for that one," Sensei Wu said dryly, "You have to kiss her."

As much as Lloyd hated to admit defeat, there was no way out of this one.

The young hero squeezed his green eyes shut and gave Iris a very quick kiss on the cheek. The adults chuckled at Lloyd's embarrassed expression but something else got Iris' attention.

"Ooh! Look! It's snowing!"

The ever perky Iris pointed at the tiny snowflakes at the window. With the grounds around the monastery already covered in snow, there was plenty of it for Lloyd and Iris to have a snowball fight or even build some snow sculptures.

"Come on Lloyd! Let's build a snowman!" Iris led her boyfriend out into the snow even before they can get some proper winter clothes.

The adults chuckled watching the young couple's antics.

They're relationship was still the definition of young love.

* * *

The young couple were outside near the statues of the ninjas and kunoichi, piling up the snow in the center of the courtyard to make a snowman.

"So have you done this every winter?" Lloyd asked.

"_Da_! I loved building snowmen with my family and friends back in Vremya! How about you?"

The golden ninja fell silent.

Before he ran away, he was always left out of all the fun back at Darkley's. Those days may be long gone but it still hurt to remember.

"Lloyd, is something wrong?"

"N-no… just remembering some stuff…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, really. It's all in the past."

Lloyd really did move on from his tumultuous past but it was amazing how much has changed. Back then, he was nothing more than a misfit who was down on his luck but now, he was hailed as Ninjago's hero. Back then, he would've never thought about being a hero. The only thing he wanted was to be like his father back when he was evil.

'Guess life isn't always what you'd expect…'

"Lloyd!" Iris gently shook him out of his reverie.

The hero of Ninjago didn't realize he was zoning out.

"Are you alright? Are you getting a cold?" His girlfriend asked in concern.

"I'm fine," He answered, "I was just thinking but we have a snowman to build."

Iris jokingly suggested giving the snowman spiky hair like Kai's but Lloyd opted not to, claiming that they might as well cover the head in carrots. Once the snowman was complete, the couple stood back to admire their handiwork. The snowman was pretty cute with its carrot nose, wide smile, and outstretched arms.

"Awww, isn't it cute?" Iris gently wrapped her arms around the snowman as if hugging it.

"I guess so…" Lloyd can't help but smile at his girlfriend's antics.

"But it's gonna be sad to see it melt when spring comes."

"Yeah, but things change…"

Lloyd stared at the statues, reminiscing on his adventures with them. It only felt like yesterday rather than three years that their long quest came to an end. The ninjas and kunoichi were now moving on with their lives but they still visited each other. It was nice to finally have them all at the monastery for the party tonight…

"Hey, Iris," He tried to start a conversation with his girlfriend, "What are you- "

Much to his surprise, the kunoichi of time was nowhere to be seen. The only clue to where she had gone were her footprints.

"Iris…? Where are you…?"

Lloyd looked around for his girlfriend and followed her tracks on the snow that seemed to trail all over the place. He can't believe he didn't notice her absence until now.

'Geez, I'm I really this oblivious!?'

The young hero followed the confusing trail, only to get hit by a random snowball from behind.

"Gotcha!" His lover's voice giggled from behind him.

Iris giggled with another snowball in her hand by Zane's statue, which was ironic since the robot turned human had the power to create ice and snow.

"Not if I can help it!" Lloyd smirked and threw another snowball at her but she dodged it, which only provoked him into chasing her.

An all-out snowball fight ensued as the young couple chased and threw snowballs at each other under the watchful eyes of the ninjas' statues. Having some controls over Zane's element, Lloyd was sure he got this in the bag but Iris definitely gave him a run for his money. In the end, both of them were pelted with so much snow their bodies were covered in the powdery stuff. Now it was _his_ turn to surprise Iris. Lloyd hid behind his own statue, leaving his lover alone.

'Now's my chance!'

Lloyd threw a snowball at her but she disappeared in a flash!

"What the- !?"

Suddenly, another snowball hit him from behind. Iris giggled from behind him, having used her unique powers to teleport.

"Hey! You cheated!" Lloyd called out Iris for using her space powers.

"You didn't say anything about using our powers!" The kunoichi of time and space smirked.

The golden ninja had another idea. He didn't say anything about using _his_ powers as well.

Two can play at _this_ game…

Using his substantial powers over Zane's icy element, Lloyd created several snowballs floating around him at once and began to chase Iris. The pink kunoichi laughed and ran with the golden ninja giving chase but it was all in good fun.

The couple knew this was just the beginning of many more snowball fights in their future...

* * *

**Awww, this couple is always so adorable! X3**

**Now that all the couples have had their moments, it's finally time for the party! Get ready for some good ol' fashioned Christmas cheer &amp; of course, fluff!**

**Review, please!**


	6. The Ninjago Christmas Spirit

**Christmas with the Ninjas**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Finally! The couples can get together for the Christmas party! There's gonna be Christmas cheer &amp; fluff abound in the finally of this holiday special so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Ninjago Christmas Spirit

The hour has finally arrived.

The ninjas and kunoichi were on their way to the Christmas party at the monastery. Even their families were on their way.

Kai and Aria were on the former's elemental vehicle while Breeze was talking Aria's family.

Aria kept staring at the ring around her finger.

Much to Kai's surprise, she actually said yes.

The kunoichi of wind also shared similar feelings for the hotheaded ninja. He wasn't perfect but no one is. She also loved him just as much as he loved her because she eventually looked past his brash ways and saw a devoted young man who would do anything to protect those he truly cares about, similar to herself and her own family.

Her family were still understandably shocked but they (surprisingly) had nothing against it. She can't forget seeing her parents faint the moment she said was getting married. Bella was awed and Tony was slightly annoyed that his younger sister was getting married before him but was nonetheless happy for her. Her family knew she and Kai truly loved each other and didn't want to be separated again.

But after this, there's going to be a LOT of planning to do such as the wedding date and finding the perfect gown.

But enough about that, there's a Christmas party to attend!

The snow-covered monastery was soon within sight.

"First to arrive!" Kai exclaimed proudly as he helped Aria off the Flame Cycle but they weren't alone for long.

Jay soon arrived on his Storm Fighter with his parents while Nya rode on Star.

"Nya!" The blue ninja called out to his fiancé from his vehicle, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine!" The Japanese girl answered from her dragon.

Jay was still grateful that Nya still loved him despite his massive screw-up with his present. He couldn't feel more blessed to have such a wonderful girl like her to be his future wife. Once the inventive couple landed, they greeted Kai and Aria, oblivious of _their_ new engagement.

They already knew who was coming next upon the sound of a large revving engine coming from far away.

Cole arrived with his father were on the Tread Assault while Luna flew on Rain with her mother. The first thing the black ninja did upon arriving was help Luna and her mother off her dragon.

"_Danke_," Luna thanked her lover, "If it makes you happy, I didn't drop the cake." The kunoichi of water held up the intact box, much to her lover's relief.

"I can't wait to try it!" Cole's mouth still watered at the prospect of tasting Black Forest Cake.

"Then you're going to love it!" Luna kissed her lover's cheek.

Last to arrive was Zane and Heather with their respective vehicle and dragon along with the teal kunoichi's family. As if their timing couldn't be more perfect, it started to snow.

"Hello!" Heather waved from atop Leaf, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah!" Aria responded and the kunoichi got into a group hug.

The ninjas also greeted each other like old friends.

"I'm most pleased to be with you all on Christmas." Zane greeted his friends formally.

He didn't expect them to say 'Happy Birthday' but he was still happy to spend time with them and he already enjoyed his birthday with Heather earlier so he didn't mind.

"It's so nice to spend Christmas with you all!" Luna also greeted the ninjas like family.

"Yeah!" Jay exclaimed, "Especially with the party going on!"

The ninjas and kunoichi trekked up the steep stairs leading to the monastery as they observed one another. They haven't changed much but it was only three years and the only thing that's different were their clothes.

The ninjas all wore the suits they wore at the gala after the Trial of Wind for the party while the kunoichi got dressed for the occasion.

Nya wore a dark navy blue gown accented with glitter. The long flowing skirt was lightly pleated with a bow made of black lace at the back and the same lace adorned the edge of the strapless bodice. Her slender arms were covered in long gloves also made of black lace with the edges in a matching navy blue color. On her neck was a thick black ribbon that resembled a choker tied in a bow on her left side layered with a magenta bow. The 'choker' was accented with crystals and Nya wore another necklace with tiny pieces of rose quartz and she also had dangling crystal earrings to match. Finally, part of her now long hair was fastened with a black ribbon that also had a magenta bow and accented with crystals.

Luna was clad in a pastel purple dress that had a multi-layered skirt, a string of beads wrapped around the waist, and some lace in the middle of the bodice. Over it was a long-sleeved white jacket made of fluffy material tied at the top with a lilac bow with a lily brooch and a thin ribbon trailing from it. Her only jewelry was a pearl necklace and dangling diamond earrings.

Heather had a slender strapless teal dress to match her signature color back in her days as the kunoichi of nature with a thick blue sash right below her chest. Over it was a long-sleeved white jacket that was open with frills on the edges with a white rose brooch and the only jewelry she had was a necklace with a white flower in the center. Instead of her usual scarlet headband, the English girl's now short hair had a shimmering white headband and on her left side was a white bow with yet another white rose in the center.

Lastly, Aria wore a reddish-orange sleeveless dress with a red bow tied around her waist with a carnation pattern made of lace all over her bodice and yellow flowers at the top edge. Draped over her shoulders was a small cream-colored shawl tied with a pink bow in the center and her dirty blonde hair was still tied in a high ponytail but with a shimmering white bow. To top it off was a gold chain necklace with topaz.

* * *

Finally, the ninjas and kunoichi reached the courtyard where it all started and ended.

The monastery was covered in snow but at least the cold didn't bother Zane. They noticed the snowman in the center that was most likely built by Lloyd and Iris as well as the footprints that barely left any fresh snow. It looked like a battlefield with the snowman as the sole witness of whatever went on earlier today.

"Looks like Lloyd and Iris are still at it…" Cole chuckled.

They may have matured over the years but those two still liked to indulge in childish habits. As if on cue, the last couple showed up at the large double doors leading to the actual monastery.

Even the young couple were also dressed up for the party.

Lloyd wore black pants and a matching sleeveless gi with over a white long-sleeved shirt. The gi had golden embroidery on the side and the young hero had a green sash around his waist.

Iris wore a gown with a sweetheart neckline with white trim at the top and bottom of the pale pink bodice that had white floral embroidery at the center of her chest. Short sleeves in a deep pink hue wrapped just below her shoulders and the flowing skirt was in a slightly deeper shade of pink than the bodice but not as deep as the sleeves and had white lace around the hem. Her lower arms were covered in white gloves with pink embroidery on the hands. The Russian girl's wavy brownish gold locks were woven with tiny white flowers with pink centers. What caught everyone's eye was the fact that she _still_ kept her signature crystal heart necklace.

"_Zdravstvuyte_!" Iris greeted her allies, "Merry Christmas!"

"What she said." Lloyd gave his trademark smirk.

"Lloyd! Great to see ya, buddy!" Jay playfully noogied the shorter ninja.

"It's been a while!" The golden ninja greeted his brothers.

"Oh, I also have a big announcement to make!" Aria stepped up so she was at the center of the courtyard and thus, getting all the attention.

"Kai proposed!" The Mediterranean girl blushed and held up her hand to show her unique ring.

"Congratulations, Aria!" Nya embraced her future sister-in-law as did the kunoichi.

"I never thought anyone would want to be with someone like Kai." The sarcasm was still strong within Lloyd, even if it earned him a painful punch on the arm from the fire ninja.

Cole felt a slight tinge of jealousy that now Kai proposed before him but he still understood and respected his father's wishes to not to just jump into it. Zane too felt like he was left behind but he also didn't want to rush into marriage with Heather. He wanted to know what she thinks of long-term commitment before he can even plan on proposing.

The kunoichi had their dragons put in the rebuilt stable where the Ultra Dragon now resides so the four-headed beast won't be lonely for the holidays. Cole also wanted to catch up with the Rocky 'head'. Even after all these years, he still hasn't forgotten his beloved dragon and all the moments he shared with it in the beginning.

"He still means that much to you?" Luna smiled watching her lover chuckle as the one head of the large beast nuzzled its former master.

"Yeah," Cole petted Rocky's muzzle, "I can never forget him… Just like my mom…"

The German girl can hear her lover's bittersweet sigh. She never knew her father but she knew it was rough for Cole to move on.

"I'm sure your mother would want you to enjoy Christmas rather than mourn her."

"I know," The earth ninja sighed, "It still hurts sometimes but we must move on…"

"I understand…"

The two shared a quick kiss before catching up with the others to join the party.

* * *

Inside, the monastery, the ninjas and kunoichi got the chance to mingle with the citizens. Many girls still ogled the ninjas but they made it apparent that they were in committed relationships with the kunoichi and a couple of them were getting married.

Being the heroes of Ninjago, the ninjas and kunoichi got to have their own table where they can eat and hang out with each other away from the fangirls.

"Oh, Zane! I heard that today's also your birthday!" Lloyd said.

"You remembered?" The white ninja asked in astonishment.

The former robot didn't really crave acknowledgement of his birthday but he was still surprised that the young hero remembered despite all the holiday hype.

"Probably because of last year's 'birthmas' thing…" The young hero rubbed the back of his head nervously, "And who couldn't forget what Heather did to Jay when he insulted your birthday?"

"Oh yeah!" Kai laughed, "That scream he made was priceless!"

The guys (sans Jay) raucously laughed, remembering the Venus fly trap incident.

The lightning ninja glared at them and then pointed his sapphire eyes at the gingerbread men. He pretended his brothers were the anthropomorphic cookies and bit off just the heads.

"Jay. Don't eat dessert right now, you'll spoil your dinner." Nya gently reprimanded her fiancé, oblivious of his spitefulness towards the ninjas laughing at his expense.

"Didn't you get anything for Nya?" Zane asked the blue ninja.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" He answered all too quickly.

The ninja inventor knew he didn't need to give Nya presents to make her happy but it still hurt to be reminded of what could've been. He missed a perfect opportunity to make her smile and feel loved with something completely new and original that can't be found anywhere else.

"Nya, did you really mean what you said back there?" He asked.

"Of course," The Japanese girl answered, "Sure, it would've been nice to see the present but all I can ever want is to be with you."

"Oh Nya, what have I ever done to deserve you?"

"Just for being the best you."

The metal wielder shared a short yet passionate with her fiancé. They both knew their lives will only get better once they tie the knot…

* * *

Once the group was done with their food, it was finally Cole's favorite part about Christmas.

"Can we have cake now?" He asked, sounding almost desperate. He still hasn't forgotten about the Black Forest Cake _still_ waiting to get eaten.

"_Ja_!" Luna finally brought out the cake and sliced it up for her teammates.

"I believe this is long overdue." The aqua-eyed girl gave Cole a slice of Christmas cake as well as the rest of the ninjas and kunoichi.

"Yes!" The black ninja practically wept tears of joy, "Luna! Can't you be any more perfect!?"

"I-I'm not perfect!" The German girl blushed, "Just try the cake!"

At last, Cole finally got to taste the famous Black Forest Cake!

The cake was rich and chocolate-y, the fluffy cream melted in his mouth, and the juicy cherries burst with flavor in each bite. It was no wonder why Luna and her mother would have this cake every Christmas. This was a tradition he'll want to keep if he and Luna get married…

Soon, the classic tunes of the famous 'Nutcracker' began to play.

"Oh god, I _hate_ this music." Kai cringed and covered his ears.

"Yeah…" Jay agreed with a voice just as glum as his future brother-in-law's.

"What's so bad about it?" Heather asked.

"Do you know how many times we have to listen to this crap every time we go outside!?" The fire ninja whined, "_Every_ time Nya and I go Christmas shopping, we have to listen to this crap!"

"It's a classic Christmas story, of course you'll hear it often at this time of year." Zane said.

"But the songs are SO annoying!" Now even Cole was complaining, "It was already bad enough that Dad and Luna forced me to- !"

The black ninja suddenly fell silent.

If the ninjas knew what happened earlier, he will NOT live by the end of the year!

"Forced you to what?" Iris tilted her head.

"I-i-it's nothing!" Cole tried to dismiss her but she wasn't backing down.

"Really?" The violet-eyed girl raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't sound like it."

"Cole, just tell them." Luna finally had it with Cole keeping his secrets.

"But you promised not to tell- "

"We didn't say anything about _you_ telling them." Luna said with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, Cole didn't tell you?"

The earth wielder felt his blood run cold upon hearing _him_ talk…

"Cole finally sang Christmas carols with Luna and my quartet." Lou said out loud.

"_**DAD!"**_

The mostly French ninja just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Kai and Jay guffawed like the morons they were and the kunoichi wouldn't stop giggling. Even Zane chuckled, making it even worse for the poor earth wielder.

"You should've heard him!" Luna said in between giggles, "He actually has a great voice!"

"No way!" Lloyd laughed, "I would've thought he was tone-deaf!"

"Tone-deaf!?" Cole's bushy eyebrows twitched in rage, "I'll make YOU deaf once this is over!"

"Cole!" The father of earth scolded him, "Don't speak that way! It's Christmas!"

"Yeah, Cole." Kai smirked at him.

Cole just growled and stared at his plate, wishing there was still more cake left…

* * *

Meanwhile, the others tried to squeeze in time to wish Zane a happy birthday.

"I know this may be an inappropriate time to say it but… Happy Birthday, Zane." Iris said.

"Thank you, everyone. I really appreciate it." Zane _still_ didn't like being the center of attention, "I don't really need acknowledgement from all of you to enjoy my birthday."

"But I still feel kinda bad for not getting you a birthday present…" Aria confessed sheepishly.

"It's okay, really," The ice ninja responded, "I don't need presents to enjoy my birthday. As long as I can spend time with all of you, that's all I need. I also celebrated it already with Heather."

The plant wielder blushed once her boyfriend mentioned her.

All she wanted to do was keep her lover from feeling left out on his birthday.

"What went on between you two?" Aria asked Heather with a playful glint in her sky blue eyes.

"W-we just had some cake and I got him a little something…"

"What was it?" Iris asked curiously.

"I just found a neat photo frame and put a picture of us on our date in the Frozen North."

"I heard the auroras are very beautiful." Luna sighed wistfully, grabbing Cole's attention.

He wondered if he could propose to her under the Northern Lights but since Zane and Heather dated there, he wanted to do something more original.

He's going to have a _lot_ of planning to do…

"So Zane, what should we do for your birthday next year?" Heather asked her boyfriend.

"Honestly, I won't even mind if we don't do much. As long as I'm with you, that's all I need."

"Dude, are you always this humble?" Kai asked, "Just indulge for once!"

"I have to admit, I think it would be nice to celebrate away from all the Christmas propaganda. Maybe on a boat or something along that line…"

The former nindroid's mentioning of a boat reminded his brothers of the Destiny's Bounty. It's been three years but they still miss that versatile vessel that served as their home during their adventures around Ninjago.

No matter how long it's been, they will never forget the ship they once called home…

"Then I'll try to make it happen." Heather vowed.

"It would be nice but I don't want you to exhaust yourself because of me. Just being with you is my idea of a perfect birthday."

The couple of spring and winter shared yet another tender kiss.

* * *

Every now and then, Aria would stare at her ring. She still can't keep her mind off of the idea of marrying Kai. She truly loved him but thoughts about the upcoming wedding consumed her. It wasn't about if she was ready for commitment. She really wanted it but the possible changes in her life was a little scary…

"Aria?" Kai sat next to her, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…" The Mediterranean girl still looked away.

"Then why do you look so gloomy?"

"I was just thinking about how different things will be after we get married. I really want to be with you but…"

"Are you actually having second thoughts?"

"O-of course not! If I still had my doubts, I would've said no!"

"Then why do you seem so scared?"

"Kai, I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, I really do, but both our lives will change forever and it's such a big leap…"

"I know how you feel," The red ninja admitted, "To be honest, I'm also a little intimidated by all the changes that'll happen but we'll get through them."

"How do you know?"

"Aria, no matter what will happen to us, I'll always be there for you. I promise."

"That's why I'm glad that I'm going to marry you, Kai. You're always trying to protect me…" Sky blue eyes twinkled as the kunoichi of wind smiled at her soon-to-be husband.

The fire ninja held his fiancé's hand, the ring flashing with the light reflected upon it.

* * *

With the other ninja couples occupied with one another, Lloyd finally got the present wrapped in pink with a green bow on it so Iris will know that this present was from him. He had Kai make it a few days ago and he kept it hidden in his room until today. He searched for his lover until he found her chatting with some of her friends from Ninjago City.

"Iris!" Lloyd beckoned his girlfriend over to the back of the monastery.

"What's going on?" The pink kunoichi asked once they were away.

"Uh… I got this for you," He handed the present to her, "You know, it's the holidays and stuff…"

"R-really…!? For me…?" Iris stared at the present in her hands.

"Open it." The golden ninja urged her.

Iris carefully unwrapped the present and nearly dropped the box once she opened it.

Inside was a tiara made of gold decked with rose quartz with one larger than the rest of them in the shape of a heart to match her trademark necklace.

"It's beautiful…!" The kunoichi of time gasped, "Where did you get this?"

"I designed it with my mom's help but Kai and Nya were the ones who actually made it…"

Lloyd helped place the tiara atop Iris' brownish gold locks.

"Do you like it?"

"I _love_ it! I love you, Lloyd!"

The kunoichi of time leapt into her lover's arms and engulfed his lips with hers. Unlike the time with the mistletoe, Lloyd was eager to kiss back.

But none of them saw the mistletoe above them.

* * *

Back at the party, the ninjas and kunoichi were still having a good time hanging out with Sensei Wu, Misako, Haruka, and even Garmadon. They were still surprised at how different the latter was from his former evil self. He was very benevolent and even had a sense of humor.

Finally, Lloyd and Iris returned but the latter donned her tiara.

"You look so beautiful…" Haruka smiled upon seeing the pink kunoichi with the tiara she helped her son design.

Kai and Aria also smiled seeing that their hard work was not in vain.

"_Spasibo_," Iris blushed, "Lloyd had it made for me!"

"Who knew you could get so romantic?" Cole teased the young hero.

"Shut up!" Lloyd rolled his pure green eyes.

He's had more than his fair share of teasing for today!

Can't he just have a normal Christmas for once!?

"Look! It's snowing!" Heather pointed at the window and the group went outside to see.

At least this will distract the ninjas from teasing Lloyd further…

* * *

Outside in the courtyard in front of their own statues, the ninjas and kunoichi marveled at the snowflakes dancing down from the night sky.

"It's always so wonderful to be in the snow!" Luna said as she danced under the snowflakes.

"You know what will be fun?" Lloyd suggested, "A snowball fight!"

Although they were dressed up, even the kunoichi were up for it. The group didn't want to pick sides since it's Christmas and settled on a free-for-all.

"No powers!" This time, Iris made sure that everyone, especially Kai and Zane, would obey the rules so there won't be any unfair play.

All of a sudden, Kai got hit by a random snowball.

"What the- !?"

"Gotcha!" Aria taunted her fiancé with another snowball aiming right at him again.

This time, Kai ducked, only for the snowy projectile to hit Iris' back. Initially shocked, Iris merely giggled and scooped up a snowball but ended up hitting Cole, who ended up hitting Jay. One hit after another soon led into an all-out snowball fight but the ninjas and kunoichi all had a great time under the falling snow.

The heroes of Ninjago can all agree that this was the best Christmas ever as they got the share it with each other and that was the definition of Christmas spirit.

* * *

**Wow! I can't believe I got this story done in time &amp; got a TON of great reviews! All I can say is thank you! Every last review means a lot to me!**

**Thank you everyone! Have a Merry Christmas &amp; a Happy New Year!**


End file.
